


The Princess And The Pilot IV: Syrupy-Sweet

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Princess And The Pilot [4]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowers, Food, Fruit, Gift, Gift Fic, Het, Holidays, Jewelry, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Romance, Roses, Series, Strawberries, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traditional Valentine’s Day date, the morning after promises the unconventional for the lovers. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess And The Pilot IV: Syrupy-Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 19, 2009  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: January 19/20, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1189  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Northern_Star](northern_star.livejournal.com)! :) I wanted to write something romantic and, well, smutty, for you, so I thought this would do the trick! ;)  
> This also fits my [2009 DCU Fic/Art Valentine’s Day Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/340338.html).  
> I’ve collected all my Steve/Diana stories that take place early in their relationship under the title [The Princess And The Pilot](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/tag/the%20princess%20and%20the%20pilot). The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351342.html)

The scent of roses filled the air as Steve slowly awoke. He felt the warm body next to him and smiled.

Opening his eyes, he moved slightly under silk sheets, his companion’s diamond necklace glittering in the shafts of sunlight streaming through the blinds. The yellow rose in her hair was still fresh, and he gazed at her adoringly. How could he _not?_

Diana was perfect, beautiful, every good thing in his life. He loved her with all his heart.

As if aware of his awakened state, her eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm, good morning, Beloved.”

“Good morning, Angel.” He gently kissed her breast and she giggled. “Did you enjoy Valentine’s Day, my love?”

“Oh, most certainly!” Her blue eyes sparkled. “It was _such_ a lovely evening!”

“I’m so glad you enjoyed the evening.” They had gone the complete traditional route: dinner, dancing, roses, chocolate, jewelry. 

“In every way.”

He laughed at the suggestiveness of her tone. He stroked her stomach and was rewarded with a sensuous purr. Her eyes grew sultry and she slipped her arms around his head and drew him to her. The kiss was deep, passionate, and delicious.

When they separated, Steve gently laid kisses on her face, throat, and breasts, her hand still on his head, grasping his hair. She moaned, his lips suckling on her nipple, her body moving beneath his. He stroked her ribs and hips, his cock nudging against her as she tugged on his hair. 

He looked up at her, releasing her nipple, and she stroked his chest. “Take me,” she breathed, and he smiled, gently kissing her breasts and positioning himself to slide into her body, welcoming heat stroking his cock as he thrust, amazed at her wanton beauty, excitement rushing through his veins. She gripped his shoulders, fingers leaving imprints on fair skin, and he murmured sweet nothings while she half-laughed, half-groaned.

“Harder!” she demanded, every inch the Princess.

He complied, knowing that he couldn’t hurt her. He was enclosed, sheathed, and adored.

Loved.

Her eyes snapped open, and her body shuddered orgasmically as he came seconds later, filling her as his body trembled.

He collapsed on top of her, her fingers stroking through his hair.

“Mmm, quite a way to wake up, Beloved.”

He laughed, kissing her shoulder as he sat up. “I’ll get breakfast, Princess.”

“Excellent.”

She waved her hand imperiously and he grinned, playing the game and bowed once out of bed. He grabbed his robe and made a quick stop in the bathroom, cleaning up, and then went to the kitchen.

He hummed as he cooked waffles, pouring orange juice and sprinkling fresh strawberries on both plates. He grabbed a small vase from a cabinet and placed a single yellow rose from the bouquet on the counter into the slender container, adding silverware.

He brought the tray into the bedroom, Diana stretching luxuriously against the pillows. She was wearing her yellow silk robe, eyeing the waffles hungrily. The drapes had been opened, letting the sun in, sparkling on her diamond necklace.

Steve placed the tray over her lap. “Be right back.” He returned with a trivet, a bottle of maple syrup, and several napkins. He placed all of it on the nightstand. 

“Mmm, good,” Diana said, cutting a piece of waffle. 

Steve sat beside her, taking his own bite. “Not bad if I say so myself.”

Diana cut more of her waffle, smiling as Steve offered her a strawberry. She accepted, sweet juice filling her mouth. She offered one to Steve, who happily took it in his mouth, lips brushing her fingers. He poured syrup over their plates, delighting Diana.

“So, this Valentine’s Day…do most lovers perform the traditional ritual as we did last night?”

“Quite a few do.” He looked at her necklace, the sparkling stones pristine against her skin. “I think people like an excuse for romance.”

“We need no excuse.” Diana touched the Medal of Athena around his neck. “I have breathed romance ever since my eyes met yours for the first time.”

Steve grasped her fingers and kissed them. “I love you.”

Diana smiled and brushed her fingers against his cheek, her eyes saying the same thing.

They continued eating, teasing each other with strawberries.

When they had finished, Diana set aside the tray and removed her necklace and robe, placing the jewelry in the nightstand drawer and the robe over a chair. She took out an old clean towel and spread it on the silk sheets, eyes sparkling as he picked up the syrup bottle after removing his own Medal and robe.

“And what do you plan to do with that, Beloved?”

The bottle winked in the sun. “Oh, just…this.”

He uncorked the bottle, drizzling golden syrup over her breasts as she giggled, sliding down to stretch out on the bed, sighing as a thin trail of amber sparkled down her stomach and over her thighs. 

Dark hair fanned out over the pillow, Diana’s posture languid, but her eagerness clearly communicated itself to Steve.

He began licking the syrup after replacing the bottle on the nightstand, Diana squirming as his tongue licked smooth, firm flesh, pert nipples, and flat stomach, darting in and out of her navel.

“Mmm, sweet,” he murmured. He slid down to her thighs, tongue slipping to taste inner flesh, then drawn to her welcoming warmth, her body jerking with lustful joy.

“Yes, yeeesss, Beloved, right there…” Her hand cupped the back of his head and he worshipped her, tasting a sweetness that was richer than syrup. She moaned as she came, wet and delicious.

He cleaned her up with his tongue and rose to his knees, smiling at her languid collapse. She opened her eyes and slid her hands up to grab his arms, then with one deft move, flipped them over, Steve happy to be on the bottom. 

“Turn over, my wicked one,” she breathed, skin flushed with pleasure.

He obeyed, shivering as the light touch of syrup started between his shoulderblades on his spine, all the way down to the hollow of his back, pooling golden, and then drizzled over his buttocks. He squirmed as she laughed, creating swirls of amber, then put the bottle aside.

Now it was her turn to use her talented tongue, and she started up close to his neck, kissing it, and then down his spine, her touch light and sensuous, her tongue slipping into the cleft of his ass for a second, then all over his cheeks, Steve lost in sensation, gasping as her tongue found moistness again…

Stars danced before his eyes, his hands grasping the pillows, cock hard as she continued her teasing tasting.

“Angel…!”

He came, hard, and she laughed, pressing herself full-length over his body, her arms wrapping his as she kissed the back of his neck.

“So, my darling, I think I like this morning-after of Valentine’s Day as well.”

Steve laughed, her weight comfortable and loving on him. “Yes, I think this is a tradition we can observe every year.”

“Just once a year?”

He grinned as she kissed his hair. “Maybe a little more often.”

She laughed and turned him over.


End file.
